Kamen Rider Zeldios X Soul Eater!
by Dragon World
Summary: Kamen Rider Zeldios, Kyotaro Shin, has ended up moving away from Rozuria City to attend to Death Weapon Meister Academy with his Imagin partners. First Chapter will be the origin of Kamen Rider Zeldios, so we will attend to the Series in Chapter 2, arigatou!
1. 01

**TimeFile : 01**

A teen was lying down on the grass, he had a boring day at school, as always, "Onii-chan! Ohayo!" his little sister greeted, Kyotaro Shin smiled to his little sister while getting up from the ground. Kyotaro got up from the ground and gave his sister a big hug, until a creature with Red wings, a cage around it's head with it's nose poking out, a blue tail wagging, yellow webbed feet, and purple horns spiking through the Cage. "_NANDE!_" It roared loudly, flinging Kyotaro and his sister back into a building, Kyotaro grabbed his sister's hand and took her to a safe distance, the two hid behind trees so the Imagin couldn't see the two. "_Time...Lord...COME TO ME!_" The Imagin reached out for Kyotaro's sister and she flew into his clutches, "Yuri!" Kyotaro charged towards the Imagin, trying to punch it in the face, but his fist was caught and he was blasted into the tree he hid behind. "Yuri...I won't let you take Yuri!" Kyotaro charged forward again, but this time a Red Light snaked around Kyotaro before going inside of him, his fist slammed into the Imagin and knocked him back, dropping Yuri in the process. "_Damero! You will end this terror now!_" Kyotaro demanded, but this Kyotaro wasn't Kyotaro, "_Kyotaro...Long time no see!_" he charged towards the Imagin before kicking the time critic in the face. "_Too bad I don't have the belt...I could've done more damage than that!_" The possesed Kyotaro growled, he charged forward as he kicked at the Imagin even more, "_Oh...I do have it!_" he was cocky while he pulled out a Gold Belt, "_Henshin Time!_" he whipped the belt around his waist before coming out of Kyotaro, "Nani?" he was confused of the belt, but memories flew through his head and caused memories to appear. The Buckle started to let out a tune of a guitar playing roughly, "**Henshin!**" Kyotaro scanned over it, as the belt activated, the Typhoon Imagin charged towards his opponent, ***ZAKALIBUR FORM!*** a teen in a body suit of armor with a red and gold chestplate, Red Visor with a gold ring on the back of the suit was in Kyotaro's place, he had become Kamen Rider Zeldios, "So...Ore wa...Zeldios.." Zeldios said confidently as the Imagin that had entered his body flew onto his hand and changed to a Massive Sword, "Kiro...Ikuzo..." Zeldios ordered, the Sword stated Imagin, known as Kiro growled, "_Yo! I'm one of your partners, NOT YOUR SERVANT!_" the Rider charged forward and slashed at the Imagin before changing the Sword to Gun mode, "Kiro...Open Fire!" Zeldios ordered again, "_DID YOU NOT HEAR~BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_" Kiro was interrupted by himself firing at the Imagin and exploding it in the process, Yuri woke up to see Zeldios sitting in front of her, "Yo..Yuri...Daijoda? (Daijoda : You alright?)" Yuri nodded to Zeldios' question before he dehenshined, as well as the Zakalibur Sword changed back to Kiro, surprising Yuri muchly, "Onii-chan? You...fought that..Monster?" she asked her big brother, "Hai!" Kyotaro answered, Yuri gave her big brother a pat on the shoulder, "Dou-san was right.." she said while walking away, Kyotaro confused in the process, he got up from the ground and followed his sister, as well as Kiro.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zeldios...Rider Mirai Ko zetsu...Kimaru nai...Henshin da se...KURE NO WORLD KUSANI! (Kamen Rider Zeldios...The Future's Rider of Time...Even through hard times...He transforms to Rider form to save all...THE WORLD WILL BE IN GREAT HANDS!)**

**[Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete! (Come and grab right on to the waves of the times..)] Kyotaro walks forward, being followed by Kiro and Yuri as the Imagin rise up in front of them, later, Zeldios looks towards the screen and shoots a blast into the screen.**

**[Ima sugu ni yukou yasouku no basho (Right now let's go to that place of promise!)] Yuri picks up a Stopwatch and looks at it closely before it shows Kyotaro taking a jog around the park.**

**[Genkai mugen iza tabikoe! (You'll have no limit, just pinch on and go for it..)] Zeldios gets onto the Zeld Roder inside KingLiner (Zeldios Redesigned) before revving it up and riding it into a Time Portal.**

**[CLIMAX JUMP!] Zeldios ramps into the air on the Zeld Roder and flies up into the air before shooting at some Imagin while riding down the street.**

**[IJUMP! IJUMP! SUGREAT-JUMP! (Good Jump! Great Jump! Awesome Jump!)]**

**[IJUMP! IJUMP! SUGREAT-JUMP!]**

**[IJUMP! IJUMP! SUGREAT JUMP!]**

**[Kanaitai yume ga aru nara..(If you have a dream..That you want to come out true..)] Shreds of burnt Newspaper falls around Kyotaro's feet before he walks forward into KingLiner.**

**[Shinji nacha nebatta hibi wo... (...then there were those days when you believed it would come true immediately..)] Kyotaro looks behind him to see a shred of Newspaper fall to the ground, followed by a feather.**

**[CATCH THE WAVE!] Zeldios slashes through a Imagin and charges forward.**

**[Mayoi sou ni taki kanarazu.. (When you're lost..)] Zeldios and Kiro both charged forward and battle through some Imagin.**

**[Omoi no tsuyosa ga mibichiku.. (You're sure to be guided by your own feelings..)] Zeldios looks back to see an Imagin and clenches his fist, Yuri blows the candles on a birthday cake.**

**[Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS! (The Future you search for is already...IN YOUR HANDS!)] Kyotaro scans over the buckle and changes into Zeldios with KingLiner riding behind him.**

**[Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen... (Every time you just began so unexpectedly..)] Zeldios dodging Imagin shots and shooting back at them with the Zakalibur Sword (Shoot Mode).**

**[Unmei wo tsurute yuku Time Trip Mirai.. (..A big journey can make a big change...Time Trip Future!)] Yuri and Kyotaro walk down the street holding hands like brother and sister should.**

**[Dare yori tataku (Higher then anyone else..)] Kiro grabs a Soda and drinks it down as Yuri sits on the couch watching TV, and Kyotaro reads a newspaper.**

**[IJUMP! IJUMP! SUGREAT-JUMP!] Zeldios in 4 different colored frames in 4 different forms in each, (Red = Zakalibur, White = Wing, Blue = Zhred, Grey = Shadow)**

**[Kinou yori tataku..(Higher then yesterday..)] Yuri jumps up from the couch and hugs Kyotaro, as Kiro sat down on the couch and changed the channel.**

**[IJUMP! IJUMP! SUGREAT-JUMP!]**

**[CLIMAX JUMP!]**

**[IJUMP! IJUMP! SUGREAT-JUMP!]**

**[IJUMP! IJUMP! SUGREAT-JUMP!]**

* * *

Kyotaro took a walk down the street, with Kiro carrying bags that Yuri bought from the store, "Yuri...Daijoda?" he asked his sister again, she smiled before walking ahead of her brother, Kyotaro followed up with Yuri, until a man with sand shooting out of his clothes came. "_Sota...KYOTARO SHIN!_" A imagin shot out of the man's body and charged towards Kyotaro and rest, "Kiro!" Kyotaro whipped the Zeldios Belt around his waist before scanning over the buckle, ***ZAKALIBUR FORM!*** Zeldios holding the Zakalibur Blade was standing in place of Kiro and Kyotaro, "Sugoi." his sister admired as the Rider charged forward and slashed at the White Knight Imagin. Zeldios pulled the Liner Pass out of his belt and scanned it over the buckle once more, ***FULL CHARGE!*** sparks transferred from the buckle to the Zakalibur Blade, "_YOSHA! FULL CHARGE!_" Kiro reported, Zeldios held the Zakalibur Blade forward before completely slashing through the Imagin and destroying it, saving the man in the process.

Kiro was waiting for Yuri at the hospital while she had a talk with a man, until a mysterious blur kicked right passed him and knocked him off the bench, sending him into the tree before falling to the ground. Kiro growled before getting up and punching the blur into the air. Revealing it to be a Grey Shadow Imagin, "Yo Kiro! Long time no see, eh?" the Imagin said, "Zyuto!" Kiro charged towards the Imagin, Zyuto, and punched him in the face before getting kicked in the stomach and sent up into the air and back down to the ground.

* * *

Kyotaro was in training, he was punching and kicking at a punching bag as the clock counted down from ten, ***Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!*** each number there was a punch or kick given to the punching bag, once the clock was over, the punching bag fell from the rope to the ground. Kyotaro was interrupted by an Imagin blasting the punching bag apart, "So...You want a beating then?" Kyotaro asked the creature, "Then I will beat the power out of ya! **Henshin!**" he scanned over the Zeldios Belt's buckle, ***SHADOW FORM!*** he changed into Zeldios Shadow Form and super speed charged forward. "Zyuto!" He called, Zyuto heard the call before changing to an Axe and flying off, "Nani? Why does he get to go and I don't?!" Kiro asked, meanwhile the Shadow Axe was caught by Zeldios and used to chop at the Imagin many times, "Alright then, let's go faster!" Zeldios said while charging forward and his aura covered him like a Black Blur and he super speed slashed at the Imagin without him even seeing him move. Zeldios threw the Shadow Axe into the air before super speed jump kicking at the Imagin and knocking it back into the wall, ***FULL CHARGE!*** sparks transferred from the buckle into the Shadow Axe. "I knew this wouldn't take long...KYA!" Zeldios chopped through the Imagin and caused it to create a huge explosion from the impact, triggering Kyotaro's dehenshin and the Shadow Axe's retransformation to Zyuto.

* * *

**Time Circle surrounds Kyotaro glaring at the explosion and it starts to spin, "TICK!" it pops away before showing the credits.**

* * *

**[Yume de aetera hore... (If we meet some good dreams...Oh well..)] Kyotaro looking up to the sky once the music starts.**

**[Donna kotoba de kimi wo daki yuseru (What words should I use when I embrace you?)] Kyotaro sees his friends behind him having fun at a party.**

**[Dare ni ma jama sarenai manatsu yori ni... (I won't let anyone ruin this midsummer night.)] Zeldios slashes through an Imagin who was charging towards the party.**

**(Guitar and Drum plays) Zeldios dehenshins as the party goes on, he watches with his arms crossed as his imagins go into the party.**

**[Kitomi torijeba hora (If I close my eyes...Oh well..)] Kyotaro walks towards the party and enjoys it.**

**[Yume ne naka de konya kimi ni aeru (I can see you tonight in my perfect dreams..)] Zeldios charges forward while changing from Zakalibur form to Shadow Form.**

**[Tsukare shirazu no ya a sa (I don't feel tired at all...This night!)] Kyotaro whips the Zeldios Belt around his waist before scanning on the buckle.**

**[Asa ga kuru no mo wasurete... (I forget that the morning's there!)] Kyotaro and Yuri lie on the grass, looking to the sky.**

* * *

**KamenRiderDeadpool : DISCO! DISCO! DISCO!**

**KamenRiderExcalibur : -Momotaros Voice- You call your imagin tendon? -Kotaro voice- Tendon? -Teddy Voice- Me?**


	2. 02

**New Show! : Kamen Rider Zeldios X Soul Eater!**

**Begins 1/30/14! ARIGATOU!**

**02 : DWMA**

"Nani? You want me to go to school?!" Kyotaro asked his sister, she wanted him to go to a Weapon and Meister, or Weapons' User, academy called Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA. "Kyotaro! Me and Zyuta will go with ya!" Kiro volunteered, Zyuta obviously wanted to go, Kiro could tell, Kyotaro agreed and the three were off to find the Combat School. Kyotaro and the other two entered KingLiner, they found the ancient Time Train and remodeled it last week. "ZeldioLiner!" Kiro named, Kyotaro didn't wanna change the name "KingLiner", it made him feel like the Time King, the train went onto track and flew through the air on Ghost Rails.

"Woah! Train of Time?! SUGOI!" Black Star was looking up about DenLiner and KingLiner, he heard that the new student, or Kyotaro, was riding on the ancient KingLiner, but that just meant he must've been strong, that's great for Black Star. Tsubaki, his weapon/partner, came in to check on what he was reading about, "Ooh..Sounds interesting.." she said, reading the book with Black Star, outside the Library, Kid, Lord Death's son, was listening on what Black Star and Tsubaki were talking about, "So...The New Student will be strong, eh? Well...Sounds fun.." he admired while walking away, KingLiner stopped in front of the school, "Baka! We finally found it! Baka!" Kiro was punishing Zyuta for trying to drive KingLiner himself, Lord Death, or Shinigami, walked out of the building and greeted the three, "Hello! Might these be your two partners you've spoken of?" Kyotaro sighed but replied, "Well, at least two of 'em." he said, "My! My! You must be a special one!" Shinigami admired as the four walked in, being followed by a White light. Kyotaro looked around the school and saw some pretty interesting Weapons and Meister. "Sugoi.." Kyotaro amired sadly, Kiro and Zyuta laughed out loud, causing Kyotaro to growl and punch them in the face each.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Zeldios, Kiro, Zyuta, Sieg, Azulian riding the KingLiner train through the sands of time and take a stop at a pretty specific School.**

**Will Kyotaro Shin be able to protect this school from the Imagin threats as Kamen Rider Zeldios.**

**[Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete ( Grab on to the Sands of this time! )] KingLiner travel on the Time Bridge to get to DWMA**

**[Ima sugu ni yuku yakusoku no basho! (Right now let's go to the lands of my ultimate...Promises..)] KingLiner stops in front of the school and Kyotaro walks out, followed by the other 4 imagin.**

**[Genkai mugen iza tobikae [Grab onto unlimited boundaries and drive through the sky!)] Zeldios gets on the Zeld Roder and drives KingLiner forward.**

**[CLIMAX JUMP!] Zeldios slashes down a Imagin in Wing Form with Maka using Soul Scythe Form.**

**{IJUMP! IJUMP! SUGREAT-JUMP!}**

**{IJUMP! IJUMP! SUGREAT-JUMP!}**

**{IJUMP! IJUMP! SUGREAT-JUMP!}**

**[Kanaitai yume ga aru nara... (If you have a dream...That you must furfill...On your own..)] Kyotaro walks into DWMA with burned newspapers falling around him.**

**[Shinji nacha negatta hibi wo.. (But there were days that...You couldn't furfill it though..)] Maka and Soul walk down the hall eating sandwiches.**

**[CATCH THE WAVE!]**

**[Mayoi sou no toki kanarazu (If you end up that you find yourself so lost..)] Kyotaro scans over the buckle of his Zeldios Belt and changes to Zeldios Shadow.**

**[Mayoi no tsuyosa ga mibichiku.. (You're sure to be guided by your own strength..)] Zeldios turns around to see DWMA while he dehenshined to Kyotaro.**

**[Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS! (The Future of us all is basically already right there...IN YOUR HANDS!)] Zeldios Shadow changes to Zeldios Zakalibur.**

**[Hajimaru wa itsumo totsuzen.. (Every time you fight..You begin all of a sudden..)] Zeldios slashes through the Imagin, changing to each form to slash each.**

**[Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time Trippin' Ride! (...A line will bring you to a Time Trippin' Ride!)] Kyotaro, Maka, Soul, Kiro, Zyuta, Sieg, and the others are on KingLiner taking a ride through time.**

**[Dare yori tataku... (I'm Higher then anyone else..)] Kiro struggles with Maka to get some pudding.**

**{IJUMP! IJUMP! SUGREAT-JUMP!}**

**[Kinei yori tataku.. (Higher then yesterday..)] Kyotaro and Soul argue about who gets the remote as Death the Kid and Black Star drink some coffee made by Kiro.**

**{IJUMP! IJUMP! SUGREAT-JUMP!}**

**[CLIMAX JUMP!] Zeldios rides down the street on the Zeld Roder.**

**{IJUMP! IJUMP! SUGREAT-JUMP!} **

**{IJUMP! IJUMP! SUGREAT-JUMP!}**

* * *

Maka and Soul were taking a walk down the hallway 'til they met up with Kyotaro, "Oh! You must be the new student! I'm Maka Albart and this is Soul, my partner!" Maka introduced herself "Yo! Kyotaro Shin!" he introduced himself as well, while throwing a wrap around a taco to soul, "Sugoi..." Soul admired the taco, it was like it was from the future, "Yo! Eat it!" Kiro growled, Soul widened his eyes while staring at Kiro, as well as Maka, "Kiro...Red Warrior Imagin!" Kiro introduced himself while bowing, "Zyuta...Speed Shadow Imagin!" Zyuta introduced himself as confidently as Black Star. "Very simular.." Soul noticed, "Agreed.." Maka noticed as well, but an Imagin arose outside of the school. Kyotaro watched as Maka and Soul charged towards the Imagin and battled against it, "Soul! You ready?" Maka asked his partner, "Of course I am, why would I be your partner if not?" Soul questioned before they used a full on slash on the Imagin, "**SOUL RESIDANCE!**" Kyotaro widened his eyes from the power flowed into the scythe Maka used to slash at the Imagin, he was surprised that scythe was blocked so easily.

The Peacock Imagin was bored, so he threw Maka and Soul (Scythe Form) away into the school wall, Kyotaro pulled the Zeldios Belt out of his pocket and was about to whip it around his waist, until the Imagin laughed at him, "Zeldios? What are you doing here? I thought their weren't any Imagin Hunters around here...Guess I'll finish you _myself.._" he generated flames into his hand and shot them at Kyotaro, he spinned to dodge as he whipped the Zeldios Belt around his waist. "So...You misbehaved too much today? Well...Punishment begins!" he scanned over the buckle and Soul watched as he transformed, ***WING FORM!*** Kyotaro was surpised of what the buckle called out, he changed to Zeldios with the Wing Form Den-O armor. The White Light that had followed him into the school entered his body and possesed him, "_Choi iki...Nabe wa, itzuso.._" Zeldios said bravely before grabbing the Beak Choppers on the sides of his belt and took them off, charging towards the Imagin and slashing at him twice before it exploded. Zeldios walked forward to Maka and Soul, who were embarrased of how Zeldios took down the Imagin in two strikes without even trying!

Black Star even saw what had happened, he couldn't beat that thing if he tried, he had lost everything in his pride. "BAKA!" He had punched the wall in anger, he had been embarrased by a simple newbie, "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" he punched the wall even more, he had failed to be the strongest in the world. "Yo! Black Star, right?" Kyotaro asked while the Zeldios armor came off of his body, as well as the White Light came out of him to reveal Sieg. "SIEG?!" Kyotaro was surprised, so were Kiro and Zyuta, "CHICKEN HEAD!" Kiro was about to give Sieg a beating, but Kyotaro calmed the three down with a simple punch in the face for each. "Why did you help? We had him!" Soul badmouthed, "Doshide?! No..I didn't help you...I was merely taking out that Imagin...Ikuzo, you three.." Kyotaro left, followed by Kiro, Sieg, and Zyuta, Maka felt sad, Kyotaro could've been a great friend, but it would be hard to get him to join the group with this.

* * *

Kyotaro wasn't feeling like himself, he had just found Imagin at his school, it could mean even more trouble. He noticed Maka and Soul walk over to him, "Wanna be friends?" Maka asked him, "Doshide?" he responded, angering Soul but surprising Maka, "We would like a new friend..." Maka explained, "Alright then..." Kyotaro respected, Kiro got up and bowed to Kyotaro's two new friends. Kyotaro followed the two to the club meeting room and met up with Tsubaki and the others, "Nani?" Black Star remembered how he was humiliated by Zeldios Wing Form, expecially how he humiliated Soul and Maka. Kyotaro thought about that Imagin from earlier, if Sieg hadn't come to help out, Kyotaro might have been done for. "Arigatou...Sieg..." Kyotaro thanked the Pheonix Prince Imagin that entered the room, followed by Kiro and Zyuto. "What was that thing that attacked the school?! And what are you?!" Black Star asked harshly, "Chato! First of all, that was an Imagin, like my partners, except they are rogue and I punish 'em, I am a Kamen Rider, a Imagin Hunter by default." Kyotaro explained, Tsubaki thought about he said, hadn't she heard the words 'Kamen Rider' before? Guess not, she just sat next to Black Star and started reading about KingLiner.

* * *

**KamenRiderDeadpool : Well, Maka was able to make Kyotaro a friend of hers, meaning more strength.**

**KamenRiderExcalibur : Well, Maka was able to make Soul believe Kyotaro could be a friend of hers.**


End file.
